Jess Mariano
For the minor character in "Concert Interruptus", see Jess (Concert Interruptus). Character Description Jess Mariano is the troubled love-interest of Rory Gilmore, son of Liz Danes, and nephew of Luke Danes. He appears in Stars Hollow after Liz sends him to Luke, who is unprepared for caring for a troubled youth. He develops a romantic interest in Rory during Season 2, their relationship becoming a focal point of the show, and one supported by many fans. This interest is reciprocated, but Rory is still with her first boyfriend Dean at the time. It does, however, cause Rory to do a number of unlikely things such as skip school (2.21) and cheat on Dean by kissing Jess at Sookie's wedding. Dean eventually gets sick of being the obvious second fiddle and breaks up with Rory at the Dance Marathon (3.07) after months of speculation by many people over the attraction. Rory and Jess have a tumultuous relationship, with Jess being less committed and reliable than Dean, which is frustrating for Rory. Jess seemed excited about the prospect of Rory attending Yale and continuing their relationship while she's in college, however due to extreme number of absences, he eventually fails school, and leaves Stars Hollow for Venice Beach, California, where his estranged father, Jimmy, lives. This depature was unexpected, with Jess telling neither Luke or Rory. He continues to call Rory while in California, never talking, but on her graduation day (3.22) she tells him that she could have loved him, but wasn't going to pine. Jess disappears for most of Season 4 but returns to the show to retrieve his car that Luke had taken and hid to prevent Jess from leaving town at the end of the previous season (4.12). After getting his car repaired, and several run ins with Rory (in which he was always the one to walk away first), Jess finally confronts her before he leaves town again, giving Rory his perfect parting line of "I Love You" before turning and walking away, again (4.13). Jess does not appear until the end of the season after Luke forcibly suggests that he come to his mothers wedding with T.J.. It is here that Jess reads Luke's self help book and realizes that he has been treating Rory all wrong. He appears at her Yale dorm, and asks her to come away with him. This, however, is at the same time that Rory has been getting closer to her now married ex-boyfriend Dean. Jess tells her not to say no unless she doesn't want to be with him, and she replies with "no." After this rejection, Jess leaves without another word; again. While Rory moves on with her life at Yale, dating the wealthy Logan, Jess moves to Philadelphia where he joins a small publishing house, Truncheon Books, and releases his own book - The Subsect. We discover these facts about Jess when he reappears in Rory's life during season six. While he is there, he tells Rory about his book, and is disapproving of her wasting her life with Logan and the DAR (6.08). It is his opinions of her current life situation, and Logan's opinions of Jess that are instrumental in getting Rory back to Yale during season six. Jess' final appearance in the show is when Rory goes to see him in Philadelphia during an open house of his publishing firm. Logan's infidelity had recently been revealed and Rory is seeking revenge. She kisses Jess, telling him that everything was fixed, that she was happier than when he last saw her. But everything but Logan was fixed, and Rory can't even cheat the way that Logan cheated. She walks out of Jess' life and back to Logan(6.18). Jess has a strange relationship with most of his family on the show, especially with Liz and Luke. Originally resentful of being forced out of New York and to Stars Hollow, he begins to appreciate having a stabilizing influence in his life in Luke, eventually paying him back all the money that he owed, as well as expressing his love for the man that only had his best interests at heart. Jess is a well liked character on Gilmore Girls, with many fans hoping that Rory would get back together. Milo has stated that he was happy with the way that the character was left, and that he didn't need to come back during the 7th season, as hoped by the creators. Fan Reactions What Fans Love about Him *Smart, intellectual. *Bad boy appeal. What Fans Hate about Him *Lots and lots emotional of problems. *Moody loner. *(Potential) bad influence on Rory. * Lacks drive Appearances Season 2 2.05 • 2.06 • 2.08 • 2.10 • 2.12 • 2.13 • 2.15 • 2.16 • 2.17 • 2.19 • 2.21 Season 3 3.01 • 3.02 • 3.04 • 3.05 • 3.06 • 3.07 • 3.08 • 3.09 • 3.10 • 3.12 • 3.13 • 3.14 • 3.15 • 3.17 • 3.18 • 3.19 • 3.20 • 3.21 • 3.22 Season 4 4.12 • 4.13 • 4.20 • 4.21 Season 6 6.08 • 6.18 Category:Rory's Romantic Interests Category:Danes family Category:Mariano family Category:Stars Hollow